warriors_the_final_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Windclan
Windclan is the name of cats that live on the moors, led by Shadowstar. Description The warriors of WindClan live in the moorlands, their camp situated amongst old fox warrens. They hunt moor animals, such as rabbit. They utilize their inborn speed to hunt and gain the advantage in a fight. Territory Windclan's territory consists of: Windclan Camp The Vast Moors The Rolling Hills The Tall Grasses The Broken Half-bridge The Moonpool Stream The Farm (known to the cats as''' The Large Twoleg Place') The Horse Pastures (known to the cats as '''Horseplace') Large Thunderpath They also have the eastern shoreline of the lake. History For history covered in the books; see the Warrior Wiki. One day the leaders of ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan died, declaring their deputies the new leaders of their respective Clans. Shadowcloud, now known as Shadowstar, lead WindClan, with Cloudwhisker as deputy. One day two loners, Kit and Petal, were found in WindClan territory. Kit was revealed to have been an acquaintance of Shadowstar, the WindClan leader. He went with her to WindClan while Sunheart allowed Petal to accompany him to ThunderClan. Kit joined WindClan but did not receive a warrior name at the time. Meanwhile, a WindClan apprentice, Tabbypaw, ventured into the Sparse Woodland away from Clan territory. She was attacked by a group of rogue cats, identifying themselves as BoneClan. Claw, leader of Boneclan, killed Tabbypaw and left her body by the side of the thunderpath. Cloudwhisker searched for Tabbypaw, and found her bloodied corpse. A lone wolfdog named Frostsky revealed that the culprit was BoneClan, and revealed their intent to Cloudwhisker. She returned to WindClan with Tabbypaw's body and the warning for Shadowstar. The leader oversaw the apprentice's burial and organized patrols to keep an eye out for BoneClan on their territory. Cloudwhisker was patrolling the thunderpath in WindClan territory, where she found a lone kit named Gust. She adopted him as her own, naming him Gustkit. She then mated with Ravenflight and later bore two kits: Coralkit' '''and Shellkit. Shadowstar and Kit became mates as well. Otter and Rust attacked Windclan, under orders of Claw. Later, the four leaders and some of their warriors and apprentices gathered at the Island for the Gathering, where they were attacked by the BoneClan (Bee and Stretch remained in the camp). Shadowstar and Flowingstar each lost a life during the battle, as did many warriors and apprentices from each side. Just as Claw was about to kill Tigerfang, Bee and Stretch arrived and stopped him. Soon, a pack of dogs attacked the fighting cats, killing some of them and effectively breaking up the fight. Claw then killed Haze and left her body behind. The dogs either scattered or were killed by the Clan cats. The Clans counted their dead and tended their injuries. Otter and Rust begged Shadowstar for forgiveness, and she allowed them to join WindClan, naming them Otterpelt and Honeypool. The Clans then returned to their homes. Shadowstar became pregnant and bore her first litter: Oakkit', Squirrelkit, Turtlekit, Hawkkit, and Pebblekit. She gave Kit his warrior name, Crowsight, and named Gustpaw his apprentice Croweyes of WindClan received a prophecy from StarClan, warning of danger in SkyClan. Snowfeather recieved the same. They alerted their respective leaders, who formed patrols to travel to SkyClan. Shadowstar was joined by her apprentice Coralpaw, Crowsight, Gustpaw, Duskshadow, Graynose, and Hawkwing. RiverClan and WindClan passed through a mountain range, where a rock slide separated Crowsight, Gustpaw, and Falconpaw from the rest of the group, and nearly blinded Nightpaw. Shadowstar and Flowingstar's group went on ahead towards SkyClan, where they met Eagleclaw, Puddlestar, and the medicine cats, Raggedfur and Specklenose. The three toms met the Clans in SkyClan territory. The cats were attacked by the rock-bear, resulting in Gingerpaw''s death. WindClan and RiverClan went home. They met their Clanmates at the WindClan and RiverClan border, where Minnowpaw and Gustpelt met and began to fall in love. Shadowstar joins her Clan once again and names new warriors: Pebblestream, Hawksight, Oakstripe, Squirreltail, Turtleheart, and Shellfur.' Coralnose mates with Hawksight and has her first litter. Cloudwhisker is diagnosed with a lump in her belly and dies soon afterward. Willowtail becomes the new deputy. Meanwhile, Minnowstream begins to secretly see Gustpelt, and they confess their love for each other. The rain begins to fall violently, and the territory is quickly flooded. ThunderClan seeks shelter in the moors, alongside WindClan. Snowfeather and her secret mate, Leopardheart, journey to WindClan to check on their medicine cats. Sparktail of ThunderClan becomes hostile and kills Snowfeather. Leopardheart then kills Sparktail, but not before receiving a fatal wound. The RiverClan warrior takes Snowfeather's body back to ShadowClan.' Goldenfire of WindClan dies, and Wolftail poisons Badgerpelt as a joke, nearly killing her. Willowtail commands ThunderClan to leave. Fawnfur is killed by the rogue Thornfang. Otterpelt and Oakstripe bring her body back to the camp. Littlepaw is killed by the same cat. Featherpaw and Shadowpaw are apprenticed. Birchpaw, ''Lilypaw and Brackenpaw are apprenticed to Grayfrost, Willowtail and Sweetfur respectively. Pantherpaw becomes Panthertail and Mousepaw becomes Mousetail. During a patrol, Ravenflight and Shadowpaw are badly injured by a badger. Ravenflight dies of his infected wounds. Hawkpaw and Lilypaw start seeing each other in secret at the Riverclan border. Shadowpaw finds out and tells Brackenpaw, who fights with her about it, but when questioned by Silverstone lies about what the fight is actually about. Lilypaw then gets a vision from Starclan about the Tribe of Rushing Water and asks Tinyleaf for help. She then later leaves on her journey to the Tribe with the other chosen cats, getting permission to bring Brackenpaw with her. Thunderclan gets in a border skirmish with Windclan resulting in Squirreltail's death and various injuries. Featherpaw runs away to get away from all the blood and gets stuck at the barn overnight due to a blizzard; Curls, who saved her from the blizzard, becomes her friend. Featherfoot, Shadowfur, and Birchfoot recieve their warrior names. History of Ranks Leader Whitestar Scorchstar Shadowstar - Current Deputy Breezewhisker Sneezenose Shadowstar: Promoted to leader at death of the former Windclan leader Cloudwhisker: Died due to a cancerous lump in her belly. Willowtail - Current Medicine Cat Softfur Silverstone - Current Tinyleaf - Current Category:Clans Category:Windclan